The Legend of Clyde Magicae
by Dawn'sVampire
Summary: Percy's betrayed by almost everyone he knows and is banished from camp, he runs away into the woods to discover that he is a descendant of The Great Merlin Magicae. Together with his patrons, children, and pets Percy must save the world yet again, while protecting the ones he loves. If he fails the world will be consumed in darkness.
1. What Happened

**Third Person**

"I deem you unworthy and take Riptide from you" yelled Poseidon as a ball-point pen flew out of Percy's right pocket toward the outstretched hand of Poseidon.

"I now strip you of your rank and titles and disown you, and finally my last decree is to banish you Perseus Jackson, Son of None, and ex-Savior of Olympus from all places godly and may you never come back" bellowed his ex-father even louder, so of course all of Camp Half-Blood had to hear his banishment.

Thinking that was what his cheating, lying, no-good, thieving son deserved. Oh, but even though he didn't know it yet, he had just wrongfully accused the wrong son.

As Percy turned around he could still feel the glares of his thought-to-be friends, arrogant butt of a brother, random campers, and his cheating ex-girlfriend burning holes through his back as he walked toward Camp Half-Bloods boundaries.

**Percy POV**

On my way to the boundaries he could see the two girls he loved: Clarisse and Thalia. Now, I know what you are thinking 'Thalia is a huntress of Artemis you can't love her', well about a year ago Thalia, for some unknown reason that no one knows why, quit the Huntresses of Artemis. Ever since I cannot stop thinking about her. Clarisse, I started to love the moment I heard her talking to her dad on the old war boat, when I realized she is just a kid like me trying to prove herself to her dad, Ares. I've always just liked her aura that says don't mess with me and that air of confidence she holds.

They are both similar in many ways, for instance they are both sort of a rebel and don't let anybody treat them badly. Another way they are similar is that they are both excelled in the way of the spear. Thalia is a punk rock sort of gal who has short messy black hair with a blue highlighting streak and electric blue eyes and wears all black all the time. Clarisse is a punk type of girl who wears the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with blue jeans, she has stringy light brown hair that reaches her shoulders and

When I got to the boundaries, they both had their hands behind their backs. I asked them what they were doing here. They said that they know what really happened and that they were sorry that they didn't stand up for me, but I just told them it was okay. They then got their hands out from behind them and said that since my ex-father didn't let me pack anything, they got me three gifts. From Clarisse, I got a well-balanced celestial bronze and imperial gold sword complete with drakon scale armor, made from the same scales of the drakon that killed Selena Bearugard. From Thalia, I got a backpack that has endless storage, filled with all the essentials, including nectar and ambrosia. Lastly, Thalia has a gift from Hephaestus, with a note that says he believes me and gave me a gift. When Thalia gave me the gift it just looked like a square metal box with a big red button and a small blue button, the note that came with it explained that if you pushed the button it would turn into an indestructible tent that is enchanted on the inside to have a five story house, with everything I would ever need. The note also said that if I ever needed him for anything all I need to do is hold the small blue button for 7 seconds.

After getting all the gifts I put them in the endless backpack. I then said thank you to Clarisse and Thalia and gave them a hug while trying not to blush, after that I sent a prayer to Hephaestus before I was off to see my mother.


	2. How It All Started

**Percy POV**

As I arrived I quickened my pace, noticing the many mortal police cars all surrounding my mom's apartment.

As soon as I reached the scene, a police officer asked if I was Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson."Umm, yeah why" I replied fearing his answer. "We are very sorry sir, but your mother died today during a hostage holding by a knife to the throat as well as her husband" said the officer sincerely, as tears came to my eyes. My mom had been 9 months pregnant with Paul's.

"But," said the officer as my head snapped up "We were able to save the unborn child from your mothers womb before she died too," said the officer.

With hope in mind I adopted my sister as my own, with the intentions of raising her just like mom raised me.

**Time Skip**

Its been one month since I adopted Jessie, short for Jessica.

So far nothing has gone wrong; no monster attacks, no crazy/evil immortals and no suprises. But nothing going wrong is wrong, a demigod is never this lucky, especially mine.

I was wondering what's keeping the monster's at bay, since I have seen some stalking around the camp site, but notattacking. As I was wondering, a flash of light appeared in front of me, signaling the appearance of an immortal.

As I saw who it was, I bowed down, "What brings you to my humble abode, Lady Hecate" I said respectfully."I am here with my friend and daughter on business" she said as I just noticed her daughter hiding shyly behind her leg and her friend lurking in the shadows.

**Hecate POV**

"What business do you have with me?" Percy said truly confused. "We, me and Nyx want to make you OUR CHAMPION!","What?"


	3. Protecting Her Is 1

**Recap:**

**Hecate POV**

"What business do you have with me?" Percy said truly confused. "We, me and Nyx want to make you OUR CHAMPION!","What?"

"Yes, you heard me I said "No" interrupted Percy rudely "What I meant is that can't be Nyx, Nyx is down in Tartarus and ugly, not here and beautiful."

"Listen Perseus" said Nyx stepping up for the first time, "that was my evil side, kind of like how the gods have a Roman and Greek side, primordials have an evil and good side to them, but some of the primordials have succumbed completely to darkness such as Tartarus and Ouranos."

**Third Person POV**

"Okay... so, uh abou "Waahh ..Waaaahhhh ...Waaahhhh" interrupting Percy was the wails of his little sister's nightmare about the death of her mother which unfortunately came true one month ago. Running into the tent to calm his little sister he forgot all about the meeting with Hecate, until he came into the living room while, rocking his little sister back and forth, seeing Hecate, her daughter, and Nyx playing Mariokart 7 on the WII.

Setting his sister in the cradle next to the couch, he grabbed a WII remote and started to play too, as King Boo. After they finished a game, and a few more after that, Percy turned toward his guests and said the words everyone expected to hear "I will be your champion," he said "but I have four requests, also you have to swear on the River Styx to meet my demands."

Once they all swore he started to list his demands." First I want a safe place to raise my little sister properly and safe from harm. Next, I want her to have two guardians at all times that she is able to communicate with. Third, I want three teleporting amulets that goes both ways. Finally, I want to know who is the enemy, you would not have tracked me down for nothing."

"You ask alot Perseus" both Nyx and Hecate said. "I hold you to your oath." Both Nyx and Hecate looked at each other simultaneously, as if having a mental discussion.


	4. AN

p style="text-align: left;"To all who read this story thank you for reading it, but I have lost my inspiration on this story and will stop writing it, I might continue this story later on I do not know but for now no. Thank you again. See Ya/p 


End file.
